City of Shadows
by ydnamttelracs
Summary: New characters. New Downworlder. Slightly bored when I made it hope it's good enough


On this one chilly November night, there were things going on. Nobody knew everything that happened, but the people involved realized too late that most of them would die earlier than expected and some would live.

Disco lights flashed around. There was a girl, but she was bored and smoking. Looking around, she spotted a side door. While slipping through silently to the door, she dumped the cigarette and flicked the ashes off her clothing. No one noticed her movements. Once outside, she sprinted from the house, down the street to a dark alley. "It's done," she said, looking down at her shoes, nervous, yet excited. The rush of adrenaline was amazing.

"Perfect," whispered a raspy voice. The girl saw a flash of silver, bright red eyes almost to slits stared at her and a gasp was formed from the now limp body. There was nothing for the girl to be excited about anymore.

Where there were different colored lights flashing about are now mostly red and yellow lights…and smoke.

Madeleine was fair skinned, dark haired and had dangerously dark blue eyes. They looked cold, but she was gentle. She was running away, but it was no big deal. Not a big deal at all. Madeleine skipped around different towns everywhere. Even to little villages out of the way, but just needed a job anywhere but home. Currently, she worked at a restaurant as a waitress, always smelling something dead, like a dead mouse in your house that you smell, but don't know what the smell is. Madeleine needed air, so she went out the back door of the restaurant, which lead to an open alleyway. The back of the restaurant was garbage filled. Even more dark than the night was and dirtier than the ocean is, now that littering was invented. The air was cool, for it was still November. A silver sliver of the moon was shining brightly, standing out of the crowd of stars.

Once outside, Madeleine instantly smelled death, stronger than ever. "No. It can't be," she said simply to herself. "It's just a pile of animals, dead from a fight." Gingerly, Madeleine stepped out of the alleyway, taking slow steps against the brick wall of the restaurant, not wanting to attract attention. The wall suddenly became wet and sticky, like blood. While still walking against the wall and ignoring the wetness, Madeleine's foot nudged another. A shiver passed through her. "Keep going." She said out loud. But she couldn't. Instead, Madeleine crouched down and looked at the ground, searching for a body. She felt around the ground and found a foot. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. No," she whispered. "No, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening. No, no, no, no."

At roughly the same time of all of these events, a scream of anger was heard from inside a house, except the scream was one of those screams that people wouldn't pay attention to. Glass and porcelain clashed with the floor violently. The door slammed shut and a hooded figure breathed a sigh of relief. This was just one of those rough nights that she had to deal with. The night was serene, windy and dark. If she wanted to, she could hear an owl's coo, the echoing thump of her feet hitting the ground and most importantly see her shadow's feet bouncing slightly off time with hers. But if it was dark, how can there be shadows? Darkness is a shadow, filled with hate and sorrow where ever you go, but that does not explain everything. Someday, a large shadow will cover the world like a dark, thin, cold blanket of snow on a snowing day…except black. What will happen on that day? Most won't live to tell.

He was almost invisible to the naked eye. One look at him and you would crumble to your knees unable to look away. Staring back in fear, not able to move, paralyzed and then…a scream of agony would escape you, though you wouldn't know it. This unknown figure was the owner to a raspy voice. If he chose to kill you, the last thing you saw would be a flash of a shining silver blade and red bloodshot eyes staring with an innocent look that seemed to say, "I did something, but nobody has to know about it". That innocent look had a companion. It was a look of triumph. The cloaked figure was hardly known by anyone in the human world. Why _would_ anyone know him? To those we knew him, he was known as the Shadow. Everyone feared the name. You should too.

Hunters knew about him and the rest of his kind. That's what they were for, to _hunt_ down the Shadows. But there were millions of Shadows. Shadows and Hunters are always on the run. The Shadow to kill humans and Hunters to kill the Shadows. You never know when your enemy could turn up. All hunters have the same last name, Hunter. Simple as that, but it was dangerous because you don't always know if a Hunter converted to the Shadow's side or not. The one and only difference between real Hunters and the fake ones are their eyes. An eccentric dark blue color that looks cold, yet some get a hold of colored contacts. Hunters were different than other people. Some physically and some mentally. Some were stronger and some were smarter. One in a hundred Hunters are always on the run and alone. Nobody knows their power but them, but they almost never find out until they are murdered.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Madeleine looked up with tear tracks going down her face. She saw a guy, roughly around the age of 16- her age- with chocolate brown eyes, blonde hair and a face with light specks of freckles around his nose. "Are you okay?" the guy repeated.

"No," she whimpered. Madeleine looked down and sobbed. Scolding herself, she thought, "Stop crying. Why are you crying when you don't know if this dead person really is who you think she is?" But that's a lie. She did know.

"What happened?" asked the guy.

"She died, and I might know her, but I might not. She might be my sister," was the gasping response.

"Oh my god. Lemme call the police," said the blonde guy. Madeleine had hiccups now and she was having a hard time speaking and getting a grip of herself. "NO!" Hiccup. "DON'T! Please!" Hiccup. "Please don't call the police!" Madeleine gasped for air and tried to calm herself thinking of her happy place. The boy's voice brought Madeleine back to her world. "Okay, fine whatever you want, but why?" Sam asked. At this point, Madeleine had calmed herself down enough to say, "No. I'm sorry. I meant that the police can't find the killer. He's too slick. _They_ are too slick."

Hesitating, Sam replied, "Okay, but what's your name? I'm Sam Rocque."

"Madeline. Madeline Hunter." she replied.

A beach flowing with gorgeous, golden sand that would seeped through you toes and a clear blue sea that was like a rippling twin of the sky. The trees were all perfect palms towering in the most graceful way. Coconuts bloomed, bananas bunched together and the birds would chirp along in harmony. When the waves rolled in, they washed your feet and your worries away forever, leaving you clear and free of anything on your mind.

"Hellooooo? Uh, Sam? Can you hear me?"

"That was creepy."

"Sam! What happened?"

"That's the thing. I dunno what it was. It was like a sudden dream of a beach. Like a dream beach, ya know? It looked like everybody's paradise."

"Er… No I don't know and you might be going crazy. Okay. What's my name?"

"Maddy. Your name's Maddy."

"It's actually Madeline, but yeah okay."


End file.
